


Autobot Femmes Fate

by Skyress98



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyress98/pseuds/Skyress98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't know what hit them until it was too late.</p><p>((Cybertroian mechs lock themselves inside of femmes when they overload))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elita-One's Fate:  
Elita-One did not know how it had happened. All she knew was the the Decepticons had found them. The base was destroyed and her femmes were captured. Each of them were in a single cell, all of they were drugged enough so that they couldn't move and their armor was taken off of them. There was a berth and nothing more. A berth on which each femme was laid upon.  
The femme commander did not know how much time had passed before the Decepticons came in but they all stayed near the entrance, all except for Megatron. The Decepticon leader came towards her cell with a strange look in his optics. Without hesitating, Megatron unlocked the cell and strolled towards her. Elita-One finally saw that he was armorless, no weapons and his spike was hard and leaking. Before she could even scream, he was on top of her, spreading her legs and then he thrust.  
Pain, that is what she felt. Elita-One hadn't interfaced with anyone except for Optimus and that had been such a long time ago. The mech above her pulled out and then pushed back in with eagerness. Pleasure was on his faceplates as he thrust in and out of Elita-One. With a deep roar, the mech finally finished, but not before pushing his spike all the way to the entrance of her chamber. The tip making it through and locking them together as Megatron released gallon after gallon of transfluid into her.  
Elita-One knew that she would spark little ones. She could feel the transfluid making her chamber enlarge as more was pumped into her. 

Chromia's Fate:  
Chromia saw what had happened to Elita-One and she was scared, for the first time in a long time. Her friend, the Prime's mate was being sparked up by Megatron. That was their fate. Hers and her fellow femme's.  
Chromia was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Shockwave entering her cell until he was on top of her. She bared her denta at him but all he did was line up his spike until he was at the perfect spot to thrust in and that is exactly what he did. Without waiting, Shockwave thrust fast and hard, grunting as he held Chromia down. The guardian of Cybertron didn't last long. When he was just about to overload, the mech pushed his spike tip into her chamber and locked himself inside. Keeping her close to himself as he finally released his transfluid, pumping his load as deep as it would go. Making sure to jerk to get every bit out.

Moonracer's Fate:  
Moonracer was scared. She had no idea what was happening and she did not like that. As she looked at the entrance of her cell, the Decepticon known as Scrapper walked up and unlocked it. The mech quietly walked over and slowly got onto the berth. The entire time, Moonracer was scared sparkless.  
The large mech grabbed her hips with his servoes and lifted the femme until the entrance of her valve was right in front of his spike, then he thrust. Giving a silent scream, Moonracer was not able to adjust to the mech as he started to pound her into the berth, making sure to move her back and forth with each hard thrust. Finally, the mech above her snarled as he pushed his spike tip through her chamber and locked them together. She could feel Scrapper release load after load of transfluid into her. 

Firestar's Fate:  
Firestar was in the last cell. She did not know why she was here but she figured it out when Onslaught came to her cell, unlocked it and nearly jumped onto the berth she was on. The mech that was now above her, was growling as he stared down at her while just about to push the tip of his spike in. Before she could call for help, Onslaught started to push in and that's when she felt them. The spines on his spike.  
The thrusts started slow at first but then they got faster and each one felt painful. Tears were streaming down her faceplates as the mech finally shoved his spike tip into her chamber and overloaded, filling her up. Onslaught purred against her audio as every last drop of his seed was put into her fertile chamber, making sure that future little ones were truly possible.

Arcee's Fate:  
Arcee was a sealed femme. She had never interfaced before, she knew about it but she had never done it before. And when Motormaster came into her cell, grabbed her by her middle and flipped her so that her upper body was on the berth and her hips were in the air, she had no idea what was happening. She didn't know why he had flipped her, not until she felt a large, hard and blunt object touch her valve. Optics widening, the sealed femme couldn't scream fast enough as the mech above her thrust into her virgin valve. Her screams filled the cells as she was abused by the mech mating with her.  
Thrust after thrust, the mech above her not stopping. Always keeping a tight hold on her hips as he shoved his hips into hers. Motormaster finally reached his release with one last thrust. His spike tip pushing into her chamber and filling her up until every last drop was in her.

 

4 vorns later: Each femme has had sparklings for nearly every mech in the Decepticon army. Those that are born femmes are sent to the breeding stock and those born mechs are sent to the army nursery. The Decepticons had won the war and with that done, all the Autobot femmes were given to a mech so that they could only produce for that mech.  
Chromia was sent to Shockwave and the guardian of Cybertron has kept her busy. When she is not sparked up, Shockwave has her sucking his spike or push up against a table and being fragged from behind.  
Firestar was given to Onslaught. The mech shares her with his team. In fact, nearly every night cycle she has to interfaced with all of them. She was heavy with sparklings so the mechs were gentle with her.  
Moonracer was given to Scrapper. At the moment she was birthing his teammate Bonescrusher's sparklings. She was given time to rest but usually she had to service nearly all of them daily.  
Arcee was sent to Motormaster. The poor femme is only a reflection of what she used to be. Wildrider had just finished sparking her up with her new batch.  
Elita-One's fate was different. The mech who took her was Megatron. Every time she sparks, Elita-One is only given three weeks to recover before Megatron sparks her up again. His spike is usually in her mouth or her valve. He rarely leaves her be.


	2. Femme Autobots: Daughters Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of the femmes daughters are chosen to be rutted in public.

The teal femme was shaking in fear as the purple mech pushed her down onto the ground. The mech was a Seeker, known as Skywarp. He was eager to begin the rutting, wanting to fill the femme below him with his sparklings. The femme and others like her had been given fertilizer energon. The energon would activate their interface protocols. They would enjoy being rutted in public. As the Seeker position himself between her legs, his large spike rubbing against her valve; the teal femme looked at her friends, watching as each one of them were fragged.  
A red and silver femme was being held down at a table by a mech named Octane. The large mech was slamming his spike in and out of her valve as he held her hips tightly. Suddenly the large mech slammed into the red and silver femme's valve one last time before knotting her. A green femme was being forced to suck on a mech's spike. The mech holding her helm in place as another was already tied in her valve. The mech fragging her mouth rock his hips back and forth, enjoying the moist warmth. A gold and orange femme was against a wall, the large mecdh holding her, rutting into her. He overloaded hard, while making sure to keep the femme still,  
The femme gasped as Skywarp slammed into her virgin valve, tearing her seal and beginning his rut. Holding the femme down, he humped her into the ground, his spike never leaving her valve. Minutes later, he finally overloaded locking himself inside her chamber as he released load after load deep into her.  
Another femme, this one pink and purple, was being held down by Kickback. The insecticon was fragging her from behind. His spike finally locking inside the femme and his eggs making the journey from his spike to her chamber. Two other femmes already had eggs put in them. Those femmes were taken away, right back to the breeding facility.


End file.
